


Last Word

by The_Spooner_666



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Yelling, dialog, dont hate me, i don’t know, random ficlet I wrote awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spooner_666/pseuds/The_Spooner_666
Summary: Hey. I haven’t posted on here in awhile and this is the first of this fandom I’ve ever written and been happy with. Please be kind but feedback is greatly appreciated.Just a little baby Seth Gecko/Reader set after all the shit in the Titty Twister. Reader is sort of like a replacement of Kate but not really. Anyways, enjoy!Keep it clean.





	Last Word

“Seth! Seth, wait. Please!” You scream as you run after your new partner, tears streaming down your face, leaving stains in all the blood.   
“Stay away from me, kid. I’m bad news.” The man continues to walk as he shakes his head, refusing to bring you with him. “You’re better off without me.”  
That makes you stop dead as you throw your arms out to the side. “How? How could that possibly be true?”   
“I’m a fucking bank-robber. I just broke out of jail.”  
“And I’m a 17 year old girl who just had to shoot her own fucking father and brother. You think I can just go back to my normal life? Even if it were possible, I wouldn’t know how.” You just shake your head and sigh as he continues to walk. “Fine, go. Just know you’re leaving me to my doom.”  
That makes the man stop as he turns around abruptly, finger pointing at you accusingly as his face contorts with anger. “No. Fuck you, I won’t let you guilt me into this.”   
“Fuck me? Fuck you, Seth! Fuck you!”  
“No, fuck you!” All of the sudden, your new partner starts taking wide, fast steps towards you until he’s inches away from you. He grabs your arms roughly and pulls you up into him, lips colliding unceremoniously as you grunt with displeasure. After a second you pull away and shake your head as you whisper, “Fuck you, you’re not allowed to kiss me unless you take me with you.”  
Seth stares at you for awhile before clenching his jaw and replying, “You’d better get in the damn car then.”   
You just nod and pull away, staring at him for a second longer before walking over to his convertible and jumping in the passenger’s seat, not even bothering with the door. It was sexier and angrier that way. Just the way you liked it. Seth agrees, smirking as he follows after you. He isn’t nearly as nimble or young so he uses the door, starting the car and immediately driving away as you light up a cig. It’s quiet for a while as you inhale deeply, letting the smoke clear you as it exits your body. Soon though, Seth looks over at you and says, “By the way, fuck you.” He always had to have the last word.


End file.
